


alien imposters can't even give normal lovebites

by lime (orphan_account)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Biting, First Time, Interspecies Awkwardness, Lowkey Vore??, Other, Possessiveness, Really Weird Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lime
Summary: It's not everyday Cyan wakes up with their partner spooning them, but also halfway engulfing them in their sleep. Good thing Cyan really likes Purple's mouths. And tentacles. And teeth. And Purple themself.
Relationships: Cyan/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 285





	alien imposters can't even give normal lovebites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hertz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friendly Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767840) by [Hertz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz). 



> Did anyone else read Hertz's alien+human imposter fic and enjoy it so much they just wanted Cyan and Purple to bonk?
> 
> -the thirsty commentor and crewmate, Lime
> 
> (deanon’d! hey if you know me irl, GO AWAY)
> 
> [beanfuckers discord](https://discord.gg/2mBGBdk)

Considering the sheer amount of (partially scientific, partially sensual) xenobiological exploration Cyan had undertaken in the past few days, it really should not have surprised them that Purple had more yet-undiscovered idiosyncrasies. Purple's current behavior probably had something to do with conflicting instincts, Cyan hypothesized, trying to keep their thoughts somewhat scientific -- because Purple was warm and comforting and that was _definitely_ a tentacle sliding down Cyan's torso, jesus christ.

On one hand, Purple probably recognized Cyan as a delicious live meal. On the other, Purple had been quite clear that their biology considered Cyan their mate, someone to protect, which would explain why the razor-sharp teeth pressed against Cyan's skin never dug in enough to hurt. To have someone with the potential to be so lethal handling them with such a tenacious balance of power and care made Cyan's heart race as heat flushed their cheeks. Shit, they were way too fucking pent up.

To hell with scientific interest, this was very much aroused interest, an interest very much compounded by how that one tentacle tentacle was like a heat seeking missile, sliding through the open zip of their suit and under the waistband of their underwear. Cyan stifled a mortifying whine and tried to squirm out of bed; they made no secret of how hot they found the alien, but Purple was asleep and getting off like this would be just a little too weird even even for Cyan.

Purple's torso-mouth clenched, the tendrils (since when had there been multiple?) around Cyan's abdomen tensed, and Cyan couldn't hold back a hoarse groan as they shivered. God, Purple's teeth. What the fuck.

Then suddenly it was all gone, nothing left but Purple's warm, solid chest against their back.

"Cyan?" 

Cyan fought down a shiver. Purple sounded way too good like this, an inhuman level of resonance in their low, staticky voice. "Yeah, hey, nice of you to wake up, sleeping monster. Lemme go, I need the bathroom."

"You smell....different." And then Purple's face was against the back of their neck and they could feel teeth again. That's it. They were going to die of arousal at the _hands_ tentacles of the other imposter.

Or. They would, but they also refused to let Purple get the upper hand with this ship's kill count. In a flurry of motion, they braced themself and shoved Purple back, scrambling on top of the alien and pinning them down with a hand on their chest before they had time to react. "Your fault, by the way."

Purple's crewmate form was imperfect, slightly too amorphous, but they _felt_ perfect to Cyan, who could almost sense the gaping maw beneath the nondescript purple surface they were touching. They wanted to feel it again, feel Purple's wet heat around way too much of their body at once, and the thought made their hips roll forward slightly. Even through their suit, it felt too damn good. Nothing had even happened yet, and they were already making a slick mess of themself. Ugh.

"What did I do?" Purple's voice sounded human this time, albeit way too innocent. Cyan couldn't take it.

"Yeah, you were asleep. And trying to eat me."

"..."

"......" Purple's expression was gradually shifting from confused to a hint mischievous.

"And you _liked_ it."

"Shut the FUCK up! You smug little--" Cyan slapped their hand over Purple's grinning mouth, flustered beyond measure

"Mmh?"

And the next thing Cyan knew, they were wrist deep in Purple's mouth, alien teeth digging into their forearm. It had no fucking right to feel so good. Then Purple's tentacles were back, sliding through the still-open zipper of their suit and around their waist, lifting them effortlessly and depositing them on their back. Cyan's arm fell back to the bed as Purple's mouth widened even further.

In the ominous darkness of the room, the alien imposter loomed over Cyan, all teeth and tentacles and predatory intent.

"You'd always been a little too interested in learning about how aliens worked, haven't you, Cyan."

Their suit was pushed past their shoulders, and as the chill of the skeld ghosted over their skin in wake of Purple's glistening tentacles, they shivered. Fuck. They were way too weak for this. Impulsively, they grabbed one of Purple's wandering tentacles and dragged their tongue over it, glancing up at--

\--oh. Was Purple _flustered?_

"Yeaaaaah," they groaned, drawling the word and making it drip with need. "So why don't you show me, Purple?"

The menacing imposter act dropped in a second as Purple seemed to lose their form a little. "Oh. Actually? You're really into this, huh."

Mood. Spoilt.

"Yeah. Obviously? Couldn't you tell? _Eat me,_ " Cyan, retorted, snarky. They did not expect their suit to be yanked off their body, nor for Purple's tongue to shoot out, catch the leg of their undershorts, and rip right through them.

"Hey! What! You can't just destroy my clothes, I need those!"

Purple made an indistinct grumble, forming themself back to a mostly-human form. "Everyone else is dead, help yourself to their stuff later," they growled.

It was a fair point, but it was not a point Cyan had much time to consider, because then Purple's mouth was around the entirety of their lower half, teeth pinpricks against the bare skin of their waist. Wet warmth surrounded their body again -- they were being eaten the opposite way Purple usually dispatched their prey -- and Cyan arched against the bed, moaning as Purple's tongue forced their thighs apart and glided between their legs.

The first touch was tentative, but Cyan had been turned on for so long it felt like fire. They clenched their legs around the length of Purple's tongue and keened, hips bucking against the contact.

It seemed that Purple had actually kept in mind the basics of human anatomy Cyan had taught them in exchange for their xenobiological explorations, and it was really paying off now.

"Moooooore, please, Purple-- _ah!_ " Purple's tongue slid against their entrance, swirling at its edges. It prodded there once, twice, before it drew back and left Cyan whining for more.

Then it shot forward and slammed against Cyan's cunt. Cyan shouted, jolting away and half-upright.

"FUCK!"

"Did I hurt you."

"..."

"I've only ever used my tongue to kill, never for...something like this..."

Cyan sighed, the pulsing pain melting into something oddly akin to pleasure. Their gap moe alien was bizarrely endearing. "I know, I've seen you kill with it, and that’s _awesome_. Just try to keep it soft? I know you aliens can't control your appendages as well as we can control ours" -- Cyan wiggled their fingers to demonstrate -- "but please try?"

They could watch as Purple's expression went from relieved to unamused in an instant. Tentacles uncoiled from somewhere in Purple's torso and shoved Cyan back onto the bed, before another set yanked their lower body back into Purple's mouth.

Jesus christ, Purple was so inhumanly _strong_. Cyan wanted that alien powerhouse to manhandle them so fucking badly.

There was a rumble around their body, and the tip of Purple's tongue traced their slit again, not as inquisitively as the first touch had been, but almost as gently. It was warm and soft, yet firm enough in all the right places that Cyan's squirming sent waves of pleasure through their body.

Purple kept their tongue mostly still this time, firm and pulsing against Cyan's clit and letting them rub on it as a mass of tentacles forced their body into a rocking motion. Cyan was so pent up at this point they were overwhelmed with the sensations that were so different from anything they'd experienced before. One (a few?) of them slid deeper into their body, frictionless and slick with both alien saliva and Cyan's own arousal.

"Oh god-- _Purpleeeee_ ," they yelled, fisting their hands into the sheets for any sort of leverage to shove the tentacles deeper into themself. Teeth pricked into Cyan's belly, and the sharp combination of pain and pleasure from a tentacle pressing over their sweet spot made them choke on a shout and freeze, body locking up as they came.

Purple's tongue and tentacles stayed in motion, and Cyan felt like they were cresting peak after peak, until finally, weakly, they shoved at what was probably Purple’s head, unable to take any more.

When Purple pulled away, maw and tentacles coiling back into their form, Cyan’s entire lower body felt chill, like they’d just stepped out of a warm bath. There was a sticky mess between their legs, which might as well have been made of jello, and aftershocks of pleasure still made them shiver sporadically.

Oh man. Someone on this spaceship was damn good with their tongue, and Purple was sus as hell.

Back in a human form, Purple snickered. “You finally admit I’m good, huh? Brat.”

Damn. Cyan hadn’t even realized they’d said some approximation of that sentence aloud. Their brain was beyond fried.

“Oh I’ll show you _better_ ,” Cyan challenged, though their words lacked any bite behind them. Really, they just wanted to get their hands on Purple and make their partner absolutely fall the fuck apart. They made to sit up, and winced. Scattered across their abdomen was a line of bite marks -- a mix of bruises, scratches, and slightly deeper gouges.

….that was...probably not a good thing. Halfheartedly, Cyan prodded at the edges of one of the wounds. It was nowhere near the worst they’d ever had, but it _was_ a bite, and neither of them were quite sure of what the hell exactly was in alien saliva. It certainly hadn’t hurt Cyan’s skin, but they should probably wash the area, just in case.

One of Purple’s tentacles joined Cyan’s fingers in tracing the bite mark. There was a strange sound emanating from Purple’s chest again, and when Cyan glanced up at their face, their expression was one of barely-restrained hunger.

It was fucking adorable. Ignoring the slight pain, Cyan sat up and pulled Purple close to their chest. “Look,” they murmured. “Just. Look at what you’ve done to me. You like that? Almost eating me?”

“I thought that was what _you_ were into..?”

“Oh hell yeah I am,” Cyan agreed, running their fingertips over the jagged gorge of teeth on Purple’s face. “Didn’t know it was _that_ mutual.”

“It’s not. I...Cyan, I think of you as my mate. My _biology_ recognizes you as my mate. I don’t want to eat you, I want to _mark_ you. As mine.” There was, once more, what could pass as a blush on Purple’s face, and Cyan felt themself melt.

“Yours, hm?” They wrapped their arms around Purple’s head. “You possessive little fuck.” Cyan punctuated the sentence with a kiss, then made to get up. “Hey. I’m going to go clean these-- up, aight? Spit ain’t clean.”

Purple, stunned by the casual affection, didn’t respond until Cyan had opened the dorm door and stepped out, suit draped over their shoulders like a weird cape for warmth. They made an indignant sound. “My species has evolved beyond having pathogens in its saliva!”

“What.”

“Yeah.”

“Y’know what? I’ll trust you on that, since I have no fucking clue how to make any of the machines in the medbay work anyway.” 

It was a short walk from the dorms to the medbay, and within a few minutes, Cyan had cleaned the deeper bite marks and slapped adhesive bandages over them. The rest, they left alone. Purple seemed to enjoy staring at them, and who was Cyan to deny them that visual display? If they could bare their midriff on the next ship, they’d probably be able to steal Purple’s kills easily.

Purple had been oddly quiet, now that Cyan thought about it. With no warning, they turned abruptly and watched as Purple stiffened, a writhing mass of tentacles at their lower belly suddenly concealed by smooth purple flesh. Interesting.

“Soooo……” they trailed off, leaning hard on the scanner panel behind them and turning it on to idle. Now illuminated in green, Cyan grinned and sabotaged the lights. Atmospheric lighting, fuck yeah. And it wasn’t like the semi-darkness would impede Purple at all.

They let their suit fall from their shoulders and took a long stride toward Purple, body and marks on full display. “Your turn? You know I really want to touch you too, right?”

Purple squirmed. 

“Are you...shy? Holy shiiiiit!”

“You insufferable--” Purple’s tongue shot out, spearlike, missing Cyan by a full half-meter. 

Cyan burst into laughter, stumbling slightly as they crossed the last bit of distance between them and Purple. They crashed into the alien as they crawled onto the bed, and leaned against their side comfortably. “Do that again!”

Purple’s entire being rumbled discontentedly.

“Pleeeaaase? Your tongue intrigues me.”

“Fine.” Slower than before, Purple extended their tongue from the mouth on their torso, while the mouth on their face remained in a firm, unamused line.

Tentatively, Cyan slid their fingers over the rigid purple flesh, feeling it relax and curl back under their touch. It really seemed like a specialized tentacle, and it was cool as fuck. Captivated, Cyan leaned in and smeared their lips against it, letting their tongue flick against its surface.

Purple made a _sound_. Cyan did it again, dragging their tongue over a segment of its length, before sucking on it gently. They kept their hands moving along it when they pulled back. "It's like I'm kissing you! I'm surprised, though. That's sensitive? Does it feel good when you kill?"

It seemed to take Purple a moment to reboot. They pulled their tongue back in, then, in a voice that could not pass for human at all, said "what the fuck. No?"

All evidence pointed to the contrary. Cyan snickered, then went for Purple's more human-esque mouth. It was still too wide, and there were still way too many teeth, but the press of lips to lips was delightful. "Hey. Were you jerkin' it to me cleaning the bite marks you left on me earlier?"

"..."

While Purple gave no response, Cyan noticed a subtle shift in their overall shape. One day, they would get better at reading alien body language. They slung a leg over what seemed to be Purple's lap and leaned in. "Show me?"

Purple shivered, ripples of movement underneath solid color catching Cyan's eye. They squeezed over it, and Purple groaned, hips canting into the touch as the smooth surface melted into several tentacles, surrounding one far more rigid shaft and an indent beneath. Theoretically, Cyan knew what was up. In practice, with their hand caught by needy tentacles and Purple sounding absolutely delicious, Cyan was lost. Lost, and once again really fucking horny.

Maybe alien saliva was an aphrodisiac. Or maybe it was just a Purple effect. But the longest of the tentacles had wrapped themselves around Cyan's lower back, pulling them closer, and Cyan instantly became head empty, only desire to mash themself up against Purple and _feel_. They adjusted their grip, squeezing over the flared head of what seemed to be Purple's cock, then pushed themself right up against Purple. There were teeth somewhere down there too, but with the squirming mass of slippery flesh touching them, it was barely something Cyan considered.

"Cyan!" Purple shouted, another mouth biting down on their shoulder as their tentacles dipped into Cyan's heat and spasmed.

"That's good, huh?" Cyan knew they sounded breathless, but they couldn't help but flex their relative composure on Purple. It was probably because Purple had been neglected for so long, playing with Cyan, but they were so sensitive and fun to tease. They clenched down around the tentacles again and rocked their hips forward, feeling the tip of another tentacle probe at their entrance.

They were starting to feel a little too full, but Purple showed no signs of stopping. It made Cyan wonder what the configuration of their own anatomy was, if Purple assumed Cyan could take so many at once. They glanced down between their bodies, seeing nothing but a writhing, glistening mass of dark purple lit by neon green light.

Kind of mouthwatering, actually, but not helpful. Instead, they slid their hand down the crease of Purple’s pelvis, feeling for the indent under their cock. Following the heat, Cyan’s fingers slipped shallowly into Purple, but all they felt was more writhing. Was Purple really--?

“Shiiiiit, Purple. Next time I tell you to go fuck yourself, _ah-!_ , I’m just gonna be thinking of this, y’know?”

“Fuck you.” 

But Cyan’s gasp had given away their weakness, and now Purple knew where to aim. Ridged bump, not too deep, felt nice against their peripheral tentacles.

With Purple's tentacles targeting their sweet spot, and sweeping across the ridge of their clit, Cyan felt themself being swept up in pleasure again. But like hell they were going to cum so soon without first getting to see Purple’s O-face. Determined, they wrapped their slick hand around Purple's cock and squeezed, groaning as Purple coiled them even closer.

Fuck's sake, aliens had the most unfairly pleasurable anatomy. Cyan, greedily, wanted _more_. They leaned hard against Purple, still squirming in their lap, until they were chest to chest, and latched on to the curve of their neck.

Their teeth might be blunt and harmless but damn if the possessive sentiment wasn't there. "Purple," Cyan gasped, lips still against their flesh. "You're _mine_." They bit down, sucking as they pulled back. In them, underneath them, against them, Purple spasmed, whimpering. Something about their squirming took on a desperate energy

"My Purple," Cyan gasped, words falling fervently from their lips to Purple's skin, embarrassingly earnest but thankfully drowned out by Purple's howl.

"I'm yours, Cyan, Cyan-- _Cyan!_ " Unintelligible, guttural syllables resonated from both of Purple's mouths as their tentacles clenched all at once. Warm heat spilled across Cyan's lap, making them whine and desperately shove a hand between their legs to finish themself off.

They held Purple tight, trembling and sweaty and more sated than they'd ever been. Dazed, they rambled, "Oh man. _Oh maaaan._ Purple, I'm yours too, what the fuuuuck."

And then suddenly they were tipping facefirst onto the bed, Purple seemingly having disintegrated. They cursed as they caught themself on their hands and squinted at the bed. What the fuck, had Purple cum themself into oblivion?

As quickly as it had happened, though, most of the dark mess spilt over the bed reformed itself into Purple, mostly human, very sheepish. Some of the dark mess kept dripping onto the floor.

"Uh. You melted?"

"You know. That's how I get into vents."

Cyan snickered. Purple was trying so hard - - and failing -- to keep their composure. "Dickhead, you think I couldn't tell you melted because I admitted you'd claimed me?"

"Who knows, dumbass, you miss _a lot_ of cues." But Purple was smiling at them, inexplicably soft despite too many teeth, and Cyan found themself smiling back fondly.

"Good thing I've got you around to spell it out, like 'my brain thinks you're my mate now', and all the implications of that." Cyan made air quotes, voice going all melodic and teasing. They flopped against Purple, exhausted and craving contact.

"That's not what I--"

"Don't melt on me again, yeah?"

"...Ugh. Sure." They sounded disgruntled, but the way they twined their tentacle-arms around Cyan was anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> sadkjfhkjhkh hertz tysm for giving me permission to play with ur particular flavor of cyan and purple jellybeans! i hope i didnt sabotage your characterizations too much aha,,


End file.
